There exists a current need for high efficiency heat exchange to take place in relatively small areas and applications. In such applications, characteristics such as size, weight, and energy efficiency are primary competitive metrics and principal technology development objectives. Examples of applications where such devices are required include but are not limited to man-portable vapor compression cooling systems, evaporators for portable fuel processors and fuel cell power systems, micro and mini heat pipes for high heat flux heat transfer applications, such as chip cooling; and other applications.
In such applications, the ability to affect evaporation or condensation with relatively higher heat transfer rates, reduced pressure drop, reduced pressure fluctuations, and reduced superheating of the refrigerant vapor provides for reduced size and reduced power demand from increased system efficiency of many such systems. The present invention includes a simplified design for phase-change heating and cooling devices that provides many of the aforementioned advantages while allowing for simplified manufacture and use. While the present invention is described as being implemented in the aforementioned applications it is to be distinctly understood that the invention is not limited thereto but may be variously included and deployed according to the needs and necessities of a user.
Additional advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth as follows and will be readily apparent from the descriptions and demonstrations set forth herein. Accordingly, the following descriptions of the present invention should be seen as illustrative of the invention and not as limiting in any way.